SELF-ISH
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: CANON/Saat menyambut Gajeel pulang dari misi, yang ditemukan Levy pada diri lelaki kesayangannya itu bukanlah kerinduan dan cinta, namun sakit hati dan luka/'Gajeel, tapi kamu-'/Bukan urusanmu'/ Levy McGarden pun depresi/Meninggalkan kegalauan pada seluruh anggota GUILD/FIRST published ini FAIRY TAIL Fandom/INK and IRON/Romance and Friendship/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't have FAIRY TAIL**_. _**All of name and original story fully owned of HIRO MASHIMA Sensei **_**(****^_^)**

_**WARNING: First FT/ Romance and Friendship complicated/ CANON/ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!-always GAJEELxLEVY**  
_

_2 tahun semenjak usainya insiden Tenroujima; X793_

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Gajeel?"

Gajeel tertarik dari khayalnya. Mulutnya terbuka ingin mengelak, namun tatapan spontan dari Lily membuatnya tak jadi bicara. Sejenak, namun akhirnya mendecih,

"Bukan urusanmu."

Si Besi Hitam meneguk kembali gelas besarnya, mengalirkan vodka kuning bening itu merasuki kerongkongannya; melepas dahaga. Lily juga kemudian menghirup jusnya, gelas plastik itu berkurang volumenya tatkala isinya tersedot lewat sedotan mungil. Lily mengusap mulutnya kemudian, lantas kembali bergumam,

"Kau tidak pernah bisa membohongiku, Gajeel."

"Diamlah, dan habiskan minumanmu, Lily."

Lily menatap Gajeel yang tak acuh, lantas diam. Keduanya kembali meneguk minumannya masing-masing. Gajeel menaruh gelasnya di meja, menimbulkan dentingan kecil karena pertemuan gelas beling kosong dengan meja kayu.

Mira hapal benar suara itu. Usai mengelap sebuah piring _lagi,_ dia berbalik menghadap Gajeel. Mata biru lentik itu berkedip manis dengan senyum.

"Segelas lagi?"

Gajeel menggeleng, "Sudah cukup. Aku ambil yang ini,"

Pupil bundar Mira mendelik, kedua tangannya meraih pelan kertas yang disampirkan Gajeel. Belum berkomentar tatkala Gajeel sudah keburu mendahuluinya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, namun aku sedang butuh orang yang pantas dihajar." Gajeel merenggangkan jari-jarinya.

"Istirahat semalam sudah _cukup _buatku."

Mira menaikkan alisnya, "Baiklah, hati-hati, selamat bekerja dan..."

"...dan?" Gajeel mengejar, badannya sudah berdiri dari kursi dan hampir berbalik penuh. Lily pun sudah melayang dari meja. Namun tatkala Mira memanggil dengan nada menggantung seperti itu, dia mau tak mau _sedikit _ penasaran.

"... Ehm... Apa tidak kau pikirkan untuk sekedar mencari _pendukung?"_

Gajeel menggeram, dia _tahu _ arah pembicaraan sang Maid.

"Tidak perlu." Sahutnya pendek, dia berjalan berbalik. Badannya tegap saat melangkah. Lily melambaikan tangan pada Mira yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis, namun _hambar._ Lily juga sadar kesambungan antara _itu_ dengan sikap Gajeel, namun sebagai partner, dia tidak memilih untuk memperpanjang masalah itu. Mereka berdua berjalan membelah Guild, yang memang _selalu _ramai_. _Di tengah-tengah, Natsu dan Gray seperti biasa tengah mengadukan kepala mereka dengan urat-urat menegang di dahi dan lengan mereka, Juvia asyik menonton dengan dua tangan teranyam di dada dan mata yang berbentuk hati. Lucy, Lisanna dan Erza sedang mengobrol di meja, berpura tak acuh dengan perkelahian _terjadwal_ antara Natsu dan Gray. Wendy, Happy dan Charlie sedang bermain kartu di samping mereka. Romeo sibuk meneriaki Natsu dan Gray, yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyeret Jet, Droy, bahkan Warren terlibat ke dalam gumpalan asap. Master Makarov tidak terlihat karena sedang ada kesibukan dengan petinggi Guild lainnya di _council_. Elfman di salah satu meja sibuk berteriak tentang orasi –yang senantiasa bertemakan- laki-laki dengan dua tangan terkepal dan terangkat siku ke atas, sebelum mendapat lemparan meja gratis dari Natsu. Di salah satu meja, seperti biasa Cana sedang sibuk dengan tong _ketiga-_nya, dengan ada sekian orang yang turut _ teler_ karena kalah mabuk. Kinana sibuk mengantarkan gelas-gelas minuman bolak-balik, Bisca dan Alfred tengah mengelap senapan sihir mereka di balkon dasar, dekat lantai satu. Lily merekam itu sepanjang Guild, dan di salah satu sisi, dia melihat_nya._ Terdiam di pojok dengan tatapan sendu, matanya yang berkaca-kaca hampir membuat make up yang menghiasi pipi mungil_nya_ lenyap.

Lily menyesali benar pemandangan itu, namun dia tak punya pilihan. Gajeel yang nyatanya jelas-jelas_ punya_ urusan tetap dingin, diam seribu bahasa. Lebih parah, bahkan mata merah milik Si Besi Hitam tidak berpaling sedikitpun ke pada sang _gadis._

Di tengah-tengah keributan akibat tinju dan teriakan Natsu, Gajeel dan Lily berangkat meninggalkan Magnolia. _Tanpa_ suara.

Saat langkah mereka sudah benar-benar lenyap, Mira menyelesaikan _helap_ terakhirnya dengan tergesa. Mira meninggalkan meja bartender, lantas berjalan gelisah ke meja _itu._

"_Nggak_ berhasil, ya? Mira?"

Mira menoleh ke arah suara, Lucy dengan teramat hati-hati menurunkan nadanya. Mira menatap lesu si _Celestial Wizard,_ mengggit bibirnya, sebelum memberi isyarat dengan mata. Lantas membungkukkan badannya,

"_Levy?_ "

Gadis mungil yang tengah duduk itu menunduk, enggan mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Mira. Dia pun tak terlihat ingin sekedar hanya melirik beberapa senti ke sampingnya, di mana rekan berambut pirangnya berada. Rambut biru berbando kuning itu bergetar, Mira dan Lucy pun memastikan bahwa kejadian buruk yang mereka bayangkan sebelumnya akan terjadi.

Pipi _Levy_ mulai basah. Air mata meleleh mengaliri pipinya. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bahu bergetar, ia berjalan seraya bergerak merangkul sahabatnya, lantas memeluknya erat.

Levy terisak, perlahan, namun akhirnya deras. Bulir-bulir air yang meleleh itu turut membasahi bagian bahu baju Lucy tanpa ampun.

"A-Aku _nggak _tahan lagi, Lucy... Mira...Hiks..."

Lucy mendekap badan Levy, dia diam saja mendengarkan.

"Gajeel sama sekali_ nggak_ mau melihat aku, dia... dia..."

"-Kami mengerti, Levy. Maaf, kami juga yang salah." Mira bergumam pelan, dia sudah berjongkok di samping Levy, memegangi telapak tangannya.

Levy menahan isaknya, namun tak bisa. Tangisnya malah semakin luruh, merusak sempurna hiasan pipinya. Mira menoleh tatkala mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Erza dan Lisanna tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Gagal, ya? Mira-_nee_?" Lisanna bertanya hati-hati, kakaknya menjawab dengan kontak mata. Memahami bahasa isyarat itu, Lisanna turut menggigit bibir frustasi.

Erza mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu,

"Ck, padahal cara itu ampuh banget loh, waktu aku kencan pertama sama _Jellal._"

Dan semua mata gadis di sana, serentak menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan _melongo_. Levy pun bak merasa air matanya terhenti oleh sebaris kalimat. Dia memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Erza. Bingung karena ditatap, perempuan berambut merah itu mendelik balik,

"Eh, kenapa?"

Lisanna menjawab tegas, "Tapi ini sudah hari keempat, _Erza."_

Titania spontan menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

Sedetik kemudian, air mata Levy membanjir lagi. Ia kini menangis menjerit-jerit.

* * *

Cinta itu memang banyak wujudnya. Ia mungkin bisa berwujud campuran cinta-benci sebagaimana Elfman dan Evergreen menjalin hubungan, bisa seperti hubungan adik-kakak sebagaimana Ultear kepada Gray, bisa berlangsung sedemikian rahasia seperti Jellal dan Erza, ataupun bisa jadi _rumit_ dan sulit ditafsirkan antara Natsu, Lisanna dan Lucy.

_Rumit._

Jujur, Levy tidak bisa mengatakan Natsu memiliki perasaan lebih baik terhadap Lisanna ataupun Lucy. Lisanna boleh jadi telah berada di sisi Natsu bahkan sejak awal-awal pertama si _Dragon Slayer_ masuk guild, namun mau tak mau kehadiran Lucy mampu menggantikannya. Tepat dua tahun setelah_ kematian_ Lisanna. Namun, siapa yang tahu kalau di balik perilaku Natsu yang terlihat senantiasa bergembira itu kalau dia _toh _selama dua tahun kehampaan itu, hingga sebelum kejadian di Edolas menangis karena _merindukan _Lisanna? _Istrinya?_

Levy tak mau berspekulasi banyak. Akal dan emosinya sudah sedemikian lelah dan tentunya amat bijaksana jikalau dia lebih membuat capai dirinya dengan memikirkan masalah pribadinya yang teramat _rumit _ini.

Kejadiannya bermula tepatnya lima... enam hari yang lalu. Waktu dia dan Tim_ Shadow Gear_ baru pulang dari misi. Biasanya, Gajeel senantiasa _menyambutnya. _ Mempertontonkan kejahilan yang membuat Levy berteriak-teriak malu kesenangan dengan pipi memerah. Levy sampai hapal benar, kalau sudah saatnya membalas, Gajeel akan mengikuti_ apa saja_ kata-kata Levy. Meski dengan aura _tsundere _ yang kentara kental, namun bagi Levy itulah Gajeel-_nya._ Kehadiran Gajeel di sampingnya dengan apa adanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi kekosongan hati seorang Levy McGarden.

Levy McGarden amat mencintainya. Seorang _Iron Dragon Slayer _bernama Gajeel Redfox.

Namun hari itu, semuanya bak pupus ditelan udara.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Oh, Levy-chan?"

Levy menoleh, mata hazelnya segera menangkap gadis manis berambut pirang itu tengah berdiri menyambutnya. Levy menatap riang, sebelum kemudian nyaris berlari mendekatinya

"Lu-chan!"

"Uhm." Lucy menekuk kepalanya dengan senyum manis. "Bagaimana misimu?"

"Beres, meski aku juga yang musti kerja keras." Sahut Levy, jarinya menekuk, mengarahkan jempolnya mengikuti lekuk tangan ke belakang. Menunjuk ke Jet dan Troy yang tersungkur kelelahan.

Lucy dan Levy menahan tawa, namun detik berikutnya terbahak lepas. Mereka duduk kemudian, memesan minum dari Mirajane untuk sekedar melepas lelah. Saat Kinana mengantarkan sepasang gelas minum, Lucy dan Levy sudah asyik mengobrol kesana kemari.

"... Hm... tapi misi 3 hari itu rasanya sepi..." Levy menyeletuk, lantas diteguk gelas sirupnya. "Biasanya dia yang mengajakku misi, tapi rasanya akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk sekali. Makanya Shadow Gear berangkat tanpa _dia._"

"Eh, Levy-chan?" Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Jangan bilang kalau..."

Levy tersipu-sipu. Senyum mungilnya membuat Lucy geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oh, Tuhan! Kapan kau _jadian_? Ah... kau kejam sekali meninggalkan aku!" Lucy menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai, pura-pura marah. Levy salah tingkah, dia hanya tersenyum manis dengan gigi putihnya terlihat, mata manik-manik hazelnya sesekali tertutup dengan pipi yang merona. Lucy mengamatinya. Levy cantik _alami._ Badannya mungil sepadan dengan raut _imut_ yang dimilikinya, pintarnya pun kalau diingat-ingat bukan main! Kecerdasaan Levy niscaya menandingi seluruh penyihir yang ada di Floire...

...Dan mendapatkan salah seorang _Dragon Slayer_ sebagai kekasihnya? Itu luar biasa.

"Aku belum pastikan diriku dengan dia, kok. Lucy." Tukas Levy cepat, membuat Lucy tak jadi meneruskan khayalnya. "Aku _hanya_ butuh dia saat ini. Dan aku pikir dia juga membutuhkanku."

"Kau bijak sekali." Lucy geleng-gleng kepala dengan _blushing_. "Semoga aku bisa cepat sepertimu."

Levy berdehem, pipinya pun memerah. "_Arigatou_, Lu-chan..."

_**BRAAAAK!**_

Lantai Guild bergetar, Lucy dan Levy sontak memalingkan mukanya ke arah yang sama. Levy menyadari itu, tidak hanya _mereka_ yang berhasil dibuat kaget oleh sang suara, namun seisi Guild juga melakukan hal yang sama. Natsu dan Gray, bahkan sampai berhenti berkelahi. _Berhenti, _mematung di tempat.

_**DUUUMM!**_

Karung besar menyusul, berdentum di tanah dua detik tepat setelah _tengkorak_ raksasa itu mendarat di atas lantai kayu Guild _Fairy Tail._ Lengan kekar itu masih terlihat tegang, penuh dengan peluh dan luka berisikan darah kering tatkala menarik diri dari kungkungan karung setinggi empat kali lipat tubuh manusia itu. Mata merah itu meredup, memberikan kesan kelelahan dengan tetesan keringat menyusul. Mengaliri pelan badannya yang nyaris terbuka dengan babak belurdi sekujur. Baju hitamnya sobek, memperlihatakan kulit dada yang _memar_ di sana sini.

_PhanterLily_ yang terbang di sampingnya juga dengan keadaan yang tak jauh beda. Di kepalanya terlilit kain perban putih. Exceed itu terbang rendah, mendarat di depan Happy.

"Yo." Sapa Lily. "Kami pulang, Happy. _Semuanya."_

"_A-Aye..."_

Happy gemetaran tatkala menjawab, Lily tersenyum tipis. Dan ketika itu spontan Happy melirik ke arah sosok yang _dimaksud._

_Gajeel _ menghembuskan nafas lelahnya,

"Di mana Master?"

Pertanyaan singkat, namun membuat suasana seakan beku. Seisi Guild merasa ada yang _berbeda_ di aura bicara si Besi Hitam. Sesaat waktu berlalu tanpa suara, Gray tahu-tahu hanya menyadari dirinya sudah terjerembab ke atas meja.

"_Ugh! _Natsu,_ Teme-!"_

Umpatan Gray menarik perhatian. Gajeel berpaling ke kanan, dan dilihatnya Natsu sudah melompat di udara. Gajeel memicing, dan pupil merahnya menangkap Natsu yang tengah berteriak dengan api panas berkobar di kepalan tangan.

"GAJEEL! AYO BERTARU-_ugh_!"

_**BRAAAAAKK!**_

Biasanya, teriakan yang ada adalah _'Karyuu no Tekken!'_ atau kalau tidak _'Kagizume!'._ Dua jurus itu biasa yang menjadi andalan pertama Salamander untuk menghajar si Besi Hitam. Dua tahun lebih sudah dua Dragon Slayer itu bersama, dan itu menjadi kebiasaan lama.

Namun kali ini ada yang sedikit berbeda. Natsu bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun tatkala pilar besi hitam keburu menghantamnya, menghajarnya hingga menembus dinding Guild. Gajeel menarik kembali kekuatannya, membentuk tangan kanannya normal seperti semula.

_**TES!**_

"Ck! _Ano yaro!"_

Dan ketegangan pun bertambah dengan _sweatdrop._ Namun Gajeel tak perduli. Levy _melihatnya._ Badan yang tergores luka di sana sini itu pastinya memberikan suatu efek kepada _tangan_ yang baru saja menghajar Natsu. _Darah._

_**DUGH!**_

Gajeel berlutut dengan nafas terengah. Lily menoleh khawatir, namun didahului oleh langkah mungil yang tergesa.

Melihat itu, Lily memilih tak berbuat apa-apa.

"_Gajeel!"_ Levy berteriak khawatir, lantas berlari mendekati. Dia turut membungkuk, menyetarakan dirinya dengan si Besi Hitam. "Kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Ini..."

Sedetik kemudian paras Levy memucat, dia reflek menutup mulutnya dengan mata melebar. Levy lemas,

_**TESS!**_

Tetesan darah lagi, kali ini bersamaan dengan titik air mata yang meleleh dari pupil hazel Levy.

"Ya Tuhan..." Levy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, nyaris terisak. Namun sesaat, isakan Levy berhenti_. Mage_ berambut biru itu seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"G-Gajeel... kamu bohong kan... Kamu sudah.."

_**PLAAAK!**_

"_Jangan sentuh aku." _

Alih-alih menghiraukan pertanyaan Levy, Gajeel malah bergumam kasar. Tangan mungil Levy terhempas, membuat mata hazel Levy yang menatap cemas kini membulat.

Mengetahui kejadian itu di depan mata, Jet berang. Dia melangkah maju,

"Gajeel, _Kau-_!"

"_Jet!"_

Jet berpaling, Troy tengah menahan lengannya. Jet menautkan alisnya tajam, namun Troy menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat. Jet menahan giginya yang bergemelutuk karena emosi. Dia menoleh sekali ke tengah, memastikan keanehan itu sekali lagi.

_Ada apa dengan Gajeel?_

"Master sedang pergi dengan Laxus. Ada pertemuan rutin di _Council."_ Erza menyela, dia berjalan mendekati. "Lebih penting dari itu, bisa kau ceritakan dari mana kau dapatkan luka itu?"

Gajeel mendongak, mendapati Erza tengah berdiri pongah di depannya. Levy kali ini tak bersuara. Absennya Master hari ini sepertinya sudah cukup untuk diwakili seorang Erza Scarlet.

"_Bukan urusanmu_." Gajeel menjawab pendek, perlahan dia berdiri. "Sampaikan salamku pada _Beliau_ jikalau sudah pulang. Tolong katakan misiku sudah selesai."

"Ayo kita pulang, Lily."

Melihat Gajeel yang perlahan berbalik pulang, Lily menoleh sebentar ke arah Happy. Mengangkat bahunya, lantas melayang.

Sambil melihat sosok Gajeel dan mulai menjauh, Levy menatap heran. Ia penasaran betul dengan _cuek-_nya Gajeel hari ini. Dia hendak menyusul, tangannya terangkat maju hendak menyentuh lelaki itu, namun-

"_Jangan sentuh aku, Levy."_

Levy menautkan alisnya, dia tidak sabar.

"Tapi kamu terluka, Gajeel-!"

"_INI BUKAN URUSANMU!"_

Levy terkesiap, dia kaget bukan main dan spontan berhenti di tempat. Bukan main ketusnya bentakan itu. Gajeel menyadari gadis mungil itu terdiam, dia lantas menoleh sesenti.

"Kau dengar aku, Levy." Sahut Gajeel parau. "Dan jangan pernah_ lagi_ menyentuhku."

* * *

"_Cih! Ano yaro!"_

_**TREK!**_

Natsu menaruh kasar gelas minumannya. Dia membanting pinggulnya ke kursi bartender, lantas disandarkan punggungnya ke meja. Tangannya terpangku di atas meja. Giginya bergemeletuk ria. Gray diam saja memperhatikan, sedetik... dua detik...

"AAAARGGGHHH! Gajeel _BRENGSEK!"_ Natsu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. "Apa-apaan sih dia itu? Jadi sinting setelah misi. Pergi ke mana rasa humornya?"

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya Natsu." Happy menimpali, tangan kirinya yang tadi membantu tangan kanannya menyantap ikan terangkat. Natsu menunduk melihat mata bulat tanpa dosa itu, dia gusar.

"Ah! _Urusshai!"_ Natsu menoleh ke arah Gray. "Apa yang kau tahu, Gray?"

Pemuda Es itu meneguk minumannya, lalu bertanya santai.

"Memangnya kapan kau pernah menang melawannya?"

"Itu _BUKAN_ pertanyaan!"

"Memang bukan."

"Happy, kau jangan ikut-ikutan!"

"Itulah Natsu, bodohnya _nggak_ ketulungan."

"Akan kubunuh _kau, GRAY!"_

"Sudah, sudah." Mirajane menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "tidak usah ribut lagi. Lagipula bukan kau _saja _yang galau, Natsu?"

Mendengar itu, Natsu mau tak mau menghela nafas.

"_Tsk!"_

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, namun aku yakin _Levy_ akan baik-baik saja. Lucy dan Juvia sudah lebih dari cukup, Natsu." Gray meneguk minumannya lagi, "Lagipula Lisanna juga bersama mereka, kan?"

Natsu diam. Gray memberi isyarat pada Mirajane untuk menambah satu gelas lagi minumannya.

"Lagipula, Jet dan Droy lebih tahu apa yang harus dikhawatirkan soal Levy."

Arah mata Gray terlempar ke sebuah arah. Mata sang Naga Api mengikutinya, namun risih. Karena yang dilihatnya hanya kelompok percakapan yang dilaksanakan oleh Jet dan Troy, dan beberapa _Mage _ lain.

"Gajeel-san. Sepertinya dia sedikit _lebih_ mengkhawatirkan. "

"Aku benci mengatakannya, namun dia membuatku serba salah."

Suara Wendy dan Charlie menarik perhatian Natsu. Sang Naga Langit berjalan hati-hati, Charlie didekapnya.

"Aku ingin menyembuhkannya, namun Lucy-san bilang _'tidak perlu_'." Suara Wendy melemah, dia menunduk cemas. "Gajeel-san... Aku harap tidak apa-apa..."

Natsu menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Wendy, "Jangan khawatir, Wendy. Kau tahu kalau Gajeel adalah _mage_ paling _keras_ yang pernah ada di Fairy Tail," Tukasnya. "Dia tidak akan mati secepat itu _hanya _ karena misi."

Wendy sesaat mendongak, memastikan seniornya berkata jujur. Cengir Natsu memang ada, lebar dan menenangkan. Wendy nyaris mengangkat senyumnya, namun...

"... Tapi... Kalau melawan Naga..." Wendy menunduk kembali,

"Itu _mungkin_ masalahnya."

Wendy tersentak, ia mendongak kemudian. Dan wajah Natsu Dragneel yang dilihatnya barusan sungguh optimis kini kentara redup, matanya sayu tertarik ke bawah.

"... Gajeel _berhasil_ mengalahkan naga, dan sekarang dia tengah berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya, untuk _ sekarang _ ini..."

Mirajane yang datang dengan segelas minuman baru untuk Gray mau tak mau turut mendengar. Sampai di meja, dia memilih diam. Wendy meliriknya, untuk standar _Mage_ level S ada kemungkinan besar sekali Mirajane sudah tahu soal misi Gajeel. Pertanyaan Erza tadi itu pun hanya basa-basi saja pada Gajeel.

Namun sepertinya, suasana memang lebih enak untuk mengarahkan orang-orang ini sebagai pendengar. Mirajane diam membisu.

Gray memindahkan matanya sekali ke gelas yang baru datang, menikmatinya beberapa teguk, menaruh gelas, lantas kembali ke Natsu. Gray tetap diam. Happy diam, Charlie diam.

Natsu menghela nafas.

"... Dia memikirkan apa yang _harus_ disampaikan pada kita; _Dragon Slayer_ yang belum sekalipun membunuh naga_."_ Dia merendahkan punggungnya, menyangga tubuhnya dengan lengan yang tertumpu di atas paha. Jemarinya dianyam di tengah. " Kita tak punya apapun untuk berbuat selain menunggu, Wendy. "

Wendy mengangguk lemah,

"Uhm." Gumammnya. Dia mulai menyadari bahwa Natsu pun tengah merasakan kegundahan yang sama. Wendy berpikir sejenak, lantas tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tapi... aku yakin Gajeel-san akan kembali seperti sedia kala lagi! Iya, kan? Natsu-san?"

Natsu mendelik kaget, spontan dia angkat tubuhnya tegak. Kalimat Wendy terasa tidak asing, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Natsu bak merasa melihat dirinya di dalam _Wendy. _Namun tak sempat perduli dengan raut gembira yang mendadak itu, Natsu lantas melebarkan senyumnya.

"Heh, kau benar, Wendy." Tukas Natsu. Direbahkannya tubuhnya ke meja bartender. "Kalau dia tidak baik dalam satu hari, jangan pernah lagi memanggilnya _ Kurogane. "_

Wendy tersenyum senang. Natsu _nyengir _lagi.

Happy menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Dia berjalan, lantas menepuk-nepuk bahu Natsu. Natsu menoleh,

_Plok! Plok!_

"Natsu, kata Gray kamu _PEDHOFIL."_

Bak tersambar petir, Natsu menganga tanpa ampun dengan mata memutih. Perlahan sweatdropnya mengalir kencang, namun tak lama urat-urat timbul di dahinya, lantas kemudian dia menggeram marah.

"_GRAY! Kau BRENGSEK!"_

"Kalau _nggak _mau dibilang begitu buang jauh-jauh senyum anehmu itu, dasar _HENTAI!"_

"Natsu, _PEDHOFIL _ apaan _sih_?"

Petir kasat mata mencuat di antara wajah Natsu dan Gray, aura mematikan terasa. Wendy yang kini _sweatdrop,_ salah tingkah seraya berusaha melerai.

"_A-Ano... Natsu-san... Gray-san... mo... yamette kudasai..."_

Natsu berdiri, "Aku _bukan _HENTAI!"

Gray juga berdiri, "Memang bukan, tapi_ SUPER HENTAI!"_

"Natsu, _PEDHOFIL _itu apa?"

Jidat mereka beradu, Natsu membungkuk secukupnya untuk menatap tajam pada Gray, sementara si Pemuda ES melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Yaru ka, Kuso KOORI?"_

"_Teme koso_._ Omoshiroi ja nai ka,_ _HENTAI no yaro!"_

"_Ano 'HENTAI no yaro' omae shika nai yo, GRAY!"_

"_Daga omae wa CHO-HENTAI YARO ja nai ka, NATSU!"_

"Natsu, _PEDHOFIL _ itu apa?"

"Natsu?"

Si Naga Api menghentikan kelakuan urakannya, menarik kepalanya menjauh dari Gray lantas menoleh ke kiri. Gray juga tak mau dijuluki seorang bodoh. Ia turut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lucy? Lisanna?"

"Juvia?"

Lucy memiringkan kepalanya, _"Itadaima."_

"Uh, _o-okaeri..."_ Natsu mengerutkan kening, kikuk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Gray mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Aku mungkin kurang pantas bicara ini, tapi... keributan pagi ini, aku sungguh tidak suka."

"Levy-san sudah sedikit baikan, namun sepertinya untuk sementara ini butuh sendiri dulu." Tandas Juvia."Namun yang lebih penting, secara psikologis Levy-san tidak terganggu lagi."

"Dia baru saja tidur tatkala kami tinggal tadi. Jadi kita sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Lisanna menambahkan. Dia duduk di kursi di samping Natsu, mengedipkan matanya pada Wendy.

Menyadari kalimat jujur itu, Wendy tersenyum lebar,

"_Hontou desu ka? Yokatta..."_

"Levy hanya sedikit tegang karena baru saja kita lihat tadi, perilaku kasar itulah yang mengganggunya," Erza tiba-tiba menimpali seraya bersedekap. "Itulah _cinta._ Sangat sulit ditebak."

Natsu dan Gray berpandangan, Gray memberikan isyarat. Natsu membuka mulut,

"Lho? Erza? Kamu juga ikut?"

Gadis rambut merah itu mengerutkan keningnya,

"Memang kenapa?"

Raut itu tanpa dosa, Natsu dan Gray serempak menghela nafas.

"_Hah."_ Gumam mereka.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Natsu, Gray. Justru kehadiran Erza tadi sudah banyak membantu kita." Lucy mengedipkan matanya.

"Lucy-san benar sekali." Juvia membenarkan, "Erza-san baru saja mewakili Master untuk problem ini."

"Master, _ka..."_ Mirajane bergumam. "Apa ada informasi soal kapan Master akan balik kembali, Erza?"

Erza menggeleng, "Tidak pasti. Beliau akan menghabiskan minimal satu hari kurang lebih untuk pertemuan, dan kalau pertemuan dimulai pagi hari ini maka paling tidak malam ini baru akan selesai." desahnya. "Berarti Beliau baru akan bisa pulang besok."

"Besok..." Wendy bergumam pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Nafas kesah keluar dari mulut mereka, bareng. Baik Erza maupun Mirajane, Lucy, maupun Lisanna, Wendy dan Juvia, Natsu dan Gray memikirkan hal yang sama. Sejak pagi tadi, tepatnya_ ketika Gajeel tiba _ semuanya jadi tidak baik.

_Apa yang harus kita lakukan?_

Semua orang juga tahu, bukan masalah kalau Gajeel Redfox pulang dengan babak belur dan darah masih menetes usai misi-S. Bukan masalah pula kalau Natsu _terpental_ karena menyerang Si Besi Hitam dengan sembrono. Bukan masalah pula kalau dinding Guild hancur karena pertarungan antara dua Naga.

Namun masalahnya, _semua orang _ juga tahu kalau biasanya Levy lah yang pertama kali menyambut Gajeel pulang dari misi, Levy lah yang mengantar Gajeel pulang, merawat luka _Tetsuryū_ hingga sembuh, hingga menyediakan besi khusus dari _solid script magic-_nya untuk kemudian disantap Gajeel_. Semua orang tahu itu._

Dan masalahnya, _semua orang_ juga tahu kalau Levy punya perasaan yang belum bisa diungkapkan kepada seorang Gajeel Redfox.

_Semua orang,_

Bahkan _termasuk_ Gajeel.

Membiarkan senyum seorang anggota Fairy Tail meredup barang semenit bukanlah hal yang biasa terjadi di Guild, terlebih jika Natsu dan kawan-kawan mengetahuinya. Mereka tidak bakal _membiarkannya._

Namun Natsu lebih cerdas dari itu, hidup selama kurang lebih 19 tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengajarinya. Ada beberapa ranah yang kita tidak boleh turut campur banyak. Salah satunya; CINTA.

_Namun apa itu berarti kita harus diam saja?_

Natsu terpekur dalam, memikirkan.

_Tidak, kita tidak boleh diam saja._

Dua menit berlalu, dan senyum pun terukir di bibirnya.

"_Yosh!"_ Sebuah gumaman terdengar, diiringi tepukan tangan. Natsu mengerlingkan matanya segera.

"Erza?"

Mata sang Naga Api menatap Titania tak percaya. Erza tersenyum penuh rahasia seraya berbisik yang cukup mampu didengar oleh segenap orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Aku punya ide."

**(TBC)**

* * *

_**VOCABULARIES:**_

**_Cih! Ano yaro!:_** Cih, dia itu! (dengan pengucapan kasar)

**_Urusshai! :_** Diam!

**_A-Ano... Natsu-san... Gray-san... mo... yamette kudasai...:_** Natsu, Gray, tolong berhenti.

**_Yaru ka, Kuso KOORI?:_** Mau coba, Es SIALAN?

**_Teme koso_****._ Omoshiroi ja nai ka,_ _HENTAI no yaro!_**: kau juga, brengsek. Sepertinya ini menarik, Mesum!

**_Ano 'HENTAI no yaro' omae shika nai yo, GRAY!:_**Mesum itu tidaklah lain selain kamu, Gray!

**_Daga omae wa CHO-HENTAI YARO ja nai ka, NATSU!:_** Tapi bukannya kamu SUPER MESUM, Natsu?

**_Hontou desu ka? Yokatta..:_**Yang benar? Syukurlah..

* * *

**__****A/N:** Ini karya saya yang pertama di FAIRY TAIL, _yoroshiku minna!_ ^_^.

.  
Chapter terakhir mungkin di chap yang kedua. Insya Allah seminggu depan ini saya publish. doakan semoga lancar, Hehehe.. Saya memang baru sebulan ini mengikuti animenya. Alhamdulillah sudah lengkap 162 episode ^_^ manganya pun ngikutin pelan-pelan, dan chemistry yang diciptakan oleh Hiro Mashima memang luar saya sudah menamatkan karya beliau; RAVE MASTER, dan saya kira ternyata tidak ada penyesalan berarti bagi saya untuk sekedar mengikuti FAIRY TAIL. Kecuali untuk waktu, tentu saja. Hohoho...

Dan salah satu chemistry yang berhasil hadir di intuisi saya adalah hubungan karakter yang ini saya angkat menjadi cerita; GAJEEL dan LEVY. Di Fairy Tail, cerita yang mengalir sebagaimana kita tahu tidak hanya fokus kepada tokoh utama (dalam ini Natsu), namun saling mengaitkan satu sama lain. Metode Mashima-Sensei ini yang juga saya aplikasikan pada fict ini; meskipun menokohkan _**'Beauty and The Beast'**_, namun peran tokoh-tokoh lain tidak akan saya pinggirkan. Chapter depan yang juga merupakan chapter terakhir untuk porsi kedua tokoh utama akan saya tambah drastis, jadi saya harap reader jangan ada yang kecewa dulu ya ^_^

.  
Oh, ya. untuk VOCAB'S yang tertera di atas adalah yang biasa dilontarkan di _anime,_ jadi bukan bahasa resmi loh ya... :D

.  
Mohon support dan reviewnya_ minna,_ akan selalu saya tunggu.

_**Regards,**_

**_Alp Arslan_**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**_SUMMARY: _**_CANON/Saat menyambut Gajeel pulang dari misi, yang ditemukan Levy pada diri lelaki kesayangannya itu bukanlah kerinduan dan cinta, namun sakit hati dan luka/'Gajeel, tapi kamu-'/Bukan urusanmu'/ Levy McGarden pun depresi/Meninggalkan kegalauan pada seluruh anggota GUILD/FIRST published ini FAIRY TAIL Fandom/INK and IRON/Romance and Friendship/RnR?_

* * *

_._

Gajeel merasakan perubahan hawa. Dia membuka matanya, mata merahnya sejenak kemudian kentara memantulkan warna langit yang mendung. Gajeel meredupkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

Angin berhembus, membelai wajah dan rambutnya. Sebenarnya terkesan lembut, namun entah kenapa Gajeel merasa tiupan udara ini bak terasa cambuk. Rasa tak nyaman menjalari dirinya. Perlahan, tangannya bergerak, meremas pelan rerumputan.

Langit yang mendung, angin bertiup penuh kegalauan, dan yang terakhir adalah rumput yang kasar. Gajeel dengan mata tertutup laksana gelisah. Seketika dia buka matanya, punggungnya terangkat frustasi. Seketika dia duduk.

_Di mana ini?_

Pertanyaan yang terlintas di otaknya secara spontan itu kentara langsung terjawab. Otaknya mungkin lamban, namun instingnya sebagai seorang pembunuh bukan hanya sekedar khayal. Di sini, di tempat ini...

_Taman Magnolia? Bagaimana bisa-_

Gajeel memegangi dahinya, keras, keringat pun senantiasa tercucur. Kepalanya sakit. Yang dia ingat terakhir kali adalah dia tengah tidur di apartemennya bersama Lily. Urat nadi di dahinya menegang, berusaha mengingat apa yang tengah terjadi.

Namun tak sempat. Sekali lagi angin telah bertiup, menghempaskan cambuk gaib yang secara kasat mata memaksanya untuk menarik kepalanya mendongak. Gajeel menurunkan tangannya perlahan, dan sedikit demi sedikit kepalanya terangkat.

Tatkala pandangan matanya sudah sebatas garis lurus, dia terkejut bukan main. Nafasnya nyaris terhenti, derup jantung Gajeel naik turun, keringatnya tiba-tiba mengalir deras. Dia tergagap.

Matanya membulat hebat menangkap adegan yang ada di depannya.

Sebuah _pohon. _

_Pohon terkutuk_ yang sampai mati tidak akan mampu dilihatnya lagi. Najis! Gajeel sudah bersumpah dengan darah naganya tidak akan lagi mau mendekati pohon sebisa mungkin. Tapi...

Sepertinya harapan Gajeel pupus sudah. Tekadnya sudah bulat, namun takdir berkata lain. Gajeel menelan ludah, mata merahnya menangkap sebuah mimpi buruk.

"_Tidak mungkin..."_

Di tengah-tengah pohon setinggi belasan meter itu, tergantung _tiga_ orang. Dua lelaki, mengapit seorang gadis mungil di tengah. Gajeel sesak nafasnya, emosinya tercekik luar biasa.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Siluet sosok itu perlahan semakin fokus, Sesak nafas Gajeel bertambah, peluhnya mengalir deras nan parah. Gajeel gemetar ketakutan. Ketika siluet sosok itu sudah jelas sempurna, pupil merah Gajeel seketika itu juga langsung mengabaikan dua sosok lelaki itu tanpa perduli. Matanya lantas berkaca melihat sosok gadis mungil berambut biru, matanya tertutup. Kaos tersingkap di bagian perut dengan tanda tinta _Phantom Lord _terukir sembarangan.

Gajeel menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Gadis itu tak bergerak, tertunduk lemas tergantung dengan bibir yang memerah di pinggir hingga tahu benar apa itu; _Jejak darah._

_**TES!**_

Suara percikan cairan merah laknat itu sukses mencekik sendi nafasnya. Gajeel tercekik tatkala berusaha mengangkat tangannya bangkit. Namun badannya kemudian jatuh. Otot-ototnya lantas laksana kaku. Susah payah menggerakkan tubuhnya yang mengeras bak batu, Gajeel kian depresi. Ia menangis.

Gajeel berteriak histeris,

"**LEVY!"**

"_GAJEEL!"_

Gajeel bangkit dari tidurnya, nafasnya tersengal, memburu. Keringatnya bercucuran. Kamarnya belum menyala, namun cahaya dari lampu meja sudah cukup mengilustrasikan seekor _Exceed_ yang tengah berdiri di kaki kasurnya.

Lily menyodorkan gelas air minum, menaruhnya di meja dekat kepala tempat tidur.

"Kau mimpi buruk, Gajeel."

Gajeel tak pelak semakin terkejut. Seiring dengan kesadaran yang kembali perlahan-lahan, pandangannya kian samar. Lily semakin tak terlihat, begitu pula dengan suasana kamarnya yang temaram. Bukan karena pingsan, namun bulir air mata perlahan menutupi irisnya, mengaburkan pandangnya.

Dan di tengah keabu-abuan pemandangan temaram itu, sosok perempuan mungil _itu_ muncul. Rambut birunya tergerai indah, menghipnotisnya sebagaimana sedia kala dengan bando kuning bermotif yang mengapit rambut birunya. _Ia _ tidak lagi terlihat terluka sebagaimana dia lihat beberapa detik lalu, namun dengan rupa jelita dan senyum manis yang teramat disukai Gajeel. Tangannya teramit di belakang, lantas berputar di depan Si Naga Besi.

Gajeel menutup sebelah mata dengan telapak tangannnya. Ia menangis terisak,

"_Levy..."_

**SELF-ISH**

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima (2006)**

**Author: Alp Arslan no Namikaze (2013)**

** WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_Beberapa jam kemudian di Guild FAIRY TAIL..._

Levy menaruh kepalanya di meja, _aras-arasen._ Ini sudah hari ke lima hatinya gundah, jemu hatinya tak kunjung hilang. Levy menarik nafasnya, lantas menghembuskannya berat.

Hari pertama tatkala perasaannya remuk, Erza langsung mengungkapkan idenya; Menaruh _strawberry cake_ di meja tempat Gajeel biasa duduk, lantas diselipkan di bawahnya selembar surat rahasia. Waktu itu Levy sudah yakin sekali Gajeel langsung tersentuh hatinya karena Erza mengiming-imingi dengan jaminan; _Ini pasti berhasil._

Namun toh pada kenyataannya, Gajeel tak perduli sama sekali dengan surat itu. Alih-alih memakan _strawberry cake _itu, Gajeel malah meninggalkan surat _berharga _ itu di tong sampah.

Hari kedua, kali itu giliran Mirajane yang memberikan opsi. Namun operasi yang melibatkan segerombolan anak-anak SD itu gagal pula. Hari ketiga, Lucy yang gantian, dia membuat Virgo menggali lubang di sepanjang jalan rumah Gajeel menuju Guild. Rencananya; Memaksa Gajeel diam di lubang sementara Levy bisa mengajaknya berbicara, namun ternyata malah Virgo yang kena amuk Si Naga Besi.

_Hh,_ dan hari keempat, ide Erza datang lagi. Dia menyuruh Levy berdandan sefeminin mungkin. Lipstiknya tipis namun pekat, matanya dicelak, wanginya semerbak. Pakaiannya pun terbuka dengan sepasang sepatu hak. Namun toh di hari di mana Levy _berubah_ seratus derajat, Gajeel malah berangkat misi.

_Keterlaluan! _Levy mengumpat kecil. Hari terakhir itu dia pun menangis terisak. Hatinya hancur. Saran dari teman-temannya tak ada yang berhasil meluluhkan pertahanan Gajeel Redfox. Lelaki besi itu tetap diam, dingin, dan angkuh _menjauhinya._

Levy tidak mau _dijauhi_. Levy tidak mau _ditinggalkan._ Ia hanya ingin lima menit duduk bersama Gajeel. Ia ingin berbicara sedikit saja pada lelaki besi itu. Levy sadar akan itu. Namun...

Namun tadi malam, sesuatu yang bersifat fakta berhasil merasuki otaknya.

Ya, _fakta._ Fakta yang mengarah pada suatu kondisi yang sebetulnya memalukan dirinya. Dia bukan_ siapa-siapa _ dari seorang Gajeel Redfox. Dia bukanlah kekasih, adik atau apapun yang berhak mendapatkan kasih si Besi Hitam. Kesadaran itu muncul di benaknya hanya beberapa saat sebelum tidur, dan pagi ini sukses membuatnya tetap di awang-awang.

Ya, dia _bukan siapa-siapa._

_Lantas siapa dirimu?_

Pertanyaan gaib mencercanya, Levy terdiam bisa.

"Aku hanya seorang yang perhatian padanya..." Levy berbisik.

_Perhatian? Sungguhkah? Benarkah?_

"Dia kesepian. Maka dari itu aku-"

_Bukankah Lily sudah cukup? Dia seorang Tetsu Dragon Slayer yang lebih bisa menjaga dirinya lebih dari siapapun. Dia satu dari sekian orang terkuat di Guild, dan anggota paling rajin mengerjakan Misi level S secara solo. Dia dan Lily sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghantam segala macam situasi._

_Lagipula bukankah kau yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan?_

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi..."

Tiba-tiba kalimat Levy berhenti. Dia mendadak terpekur.

_Kau merindukannya._

"B-Bukan!" Kalimat gaib itu menyempurnakan rona merah di pipinya, "Aku hanya-"

_Kau tidak ingin dia meninggalkanmu, karena kau takut ada kejadian yang kelak membahayakan dirinya. _

_Kau ingin senantiasa di sampingnya. Kau mengkhawatirkannya._

Kali ini Levy diam, kalimatnya yang kali ini berhenti bukan karena tak tahu harus mengucap apa, namun –sekali lagi- dia diam berpikir.

Levy memberanikan diri menjawab,

"Itu... aku..."

Kalimat itu pun buntu. Suara gaib kembali membelainya.

_Kau mencintainya._

Pipi mungil Levy kembali memerah.

"Tunggu!" Levy menyahut. "Itu-!"

"Levy-chan?"

Di tengah-tengah kegamangan kalimatnya Levy tersadar. Lamunannya usai. Suara gaib itu hilang, percakapannya pun lenyap. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Lucy tengah menggeser kursi keluar dari bawah meja –berniat duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku punya ide."

Levy mengerlingkan matanya, menangkap sudah maksud gadis _blondie _itu. Levy menggelengkan kepalanya lemas, namun belum sempurna penolakannya tangan halus _Spirit Mage _itu sudah keburu menangkap tangannya –mencegahnya pergi.

"Levy-chan, _dengarkan aku!_"

Warna hazel itu tegas bukan main, spontan menerangkap Levy dalam bingung. Raut tegas dengan ekspresi tajam itu otomatis membuat Levy kikuk seratus persen.

"T-Tunggu!" Levy mendadak gagap, "A-Ada apa ini?"

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu Levy-chan sudah hampir putus asa, tapi tolong dengarkan saranku _yang terakhir ini!" _

Levy mendelik.

"T-Tapi jangan... Aku-"

"Aku akan membuat Gajeel mau mendengarkanmu." Lucy berkata mantap. _"Zettai dayo!"_

Cengkeraman tangan kanan yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Levy melembut, lantas kemudian berpindah ke telapak mungilnya.

Mata Levy membulat, lantas berkaca-kaca. Dirinya baru beberapa menit datang di _Guild _dengan khayalan semu dan lantas putus asa, tatkala kemudian sahabat terbaiknya datang dengan penuh semangat, menjanjikan sesuatu yang bak membuatnya kembali dari penjara hidup. Lucy menganyam jemari Levy. _Hangat._ Rasanya nyaman sekali. Levy bak entah kenapa merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hanya lewat genggaman tangan. Levy membalas genggaman tangan sahabatnya itu, tak pelak, pelupuknya menghangat.

Sebelum nyaris tumpah, Levy terisak sekali. _"Arigatou... Lu-chan..."_ Suaranya serak, _"Atashi...Atashi..."_

Kalimat itu tidak berlanjut. Tanpa suara berisik Levy menangis haru. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua telapak yang menekan kuat pelupuknya. Air mata itu membanjir,

Lucy menarik nafasnya. Di belakangnya, Erza mengedipkan mata. Lisanna dan Juvia pun sepakat dengan isyarat.

Mira mendekati mereka,

"_Yosh!"_ Tangannya bertepuk, menarik arah kepala keempat gadis.

"Ayo kita mulai!"

* * *

_Sementara itu….._

Gajeel berjalan pelan, membelah jalanan kota Magnolia. Badan tegapnya membidang, membuat kesannya yang tak acuh kentara kental. Lily terbang rendah di sampingnya, menjaga jarak.

"Oi, Gajeel."

"Hn?"

Lily menghela nafasnya, menimbang sebentar, menimbang sebentar, lantas kemudian berbalik.

"Tidak," sahutnya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Gajeel melirik sesenti pada _exceed_ itu, namun kemudian tetap diam. Gajeel memperhatikan langkahnya, dia berhenti. Lily mengikuti partnernya yang mendongak, mendapati plat nama _Fairy Tail_terpampang kekar di atas.

Gajeel menghela nafas. Entah kenapa serasa ada sekian beban yang menggerogoti seluruh inchi tubuhnya.

"Ayo, Lily."

Si _exceed_ mengedipkan matanya sekali.

"_Yeah."_

Gajeel mendorong pintu kayu besar itu, membuatnya terbuka. Gajeel sadar pagi ini baru jam 8 pagi, namun intuisinya bisa bilang kalau pagi ini, Fairy Tail _sangat_ ramai. Gajeel masuk ke dalam.

Mata merahnya lantas menangkap sosok _itu _ di salah satu meja. Bersama gadis _cheerleader _ dan _Lisanna._ Gajeel angkuh tak perduli, dia langsung menuju meja bar.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya _berhenti_. Lily heran,

"Ada apa, Gajeel?"

Tidak, lebih tepatnya dia _tidak_ bisa maju lebih jauh lagi.

Gajeel diam seraya menggertakkan gigi. Dia menocba melangkahkan kakinya lagi, namun nihil. Mulai sadar apa yang terjadi, dengan geram tangannya terangkat, mencoba menyentuh dinding gaib yang menghalangi itu.

Dugaannya tepat; _Aksara-aksara magis_ itu menyegel semua ruang geraknya. Kanan, kiri, atas, belakang. Gajeel marah luar biasa, ia meledak.

"_FRIED!"_Dia berteriak, "APA MAUMU?"

Terdengar langkah kaki. Gajeel menoleh, Fried mengacungkan pedangnya,

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun. Namun satu hal yang harus kau lakukan untuk keluar dari situ adalah menjawab_ semua_ pertanyaan _Levy."_

Gajeel menggeram marah. Dia berbalik badan, mendapati gadis mungil itu telah berdiri di sana. Levy menduduk sesenti, sebelum akhirnya menatap mata merah Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" Serunya, "Dengarkan aku!"

_Tsk!_

Gajeel mengumpat tipis, dia tahu kalau dia _bisa _ kabur dari situasi ini. Namun tatkala menoleh kembali ke arah Fried, yang hadir di barisan itu tidak hanya si _Raijinshuu_ terkuat, namun juga Natsu, Gray, Wendy, serta Juvia. Serta segenap member lain termasuk Bickslow dan Evergreen. Gajeel muak, dia memalingkan mukanya kini ke arah Levy. Namun lebih parah, Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, Elfman, dan Mirajane yang ada di sana. Jet dan Droy, mereka berdua mengapit Levy. Happy dan Charlie juga ikut-ikutan seraya terbang di samping Natsu dan Wendy.

Natsu membunyikan tangannya hingga membunyikan suara _'KREK'_, melemaskan urat ototnya.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, Gajeel."

"_Aye!"_

Gajeel berkeringat dingin, dia menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

"_Wakatta."_ Gajeel bergumam pendek. Diangkat perlahan kepalanya meskipun pandangan tak acuh. Badannya ke depan, namun padangannya asal-asalan.

"Ungkapkan semua pertanyaanmu, _Chisai_."

Levy juga tegang, dia mungkin merasakan _dag-dig-dug _yang sama seperti Gajeel. Seisi guild yang berdiri di sekeliling mereka hanya diam.

Levy membuka mulutnya, memulai bicara.

"_Atashi ga..._

_... Anata no koto ga aishiteru, Gajeel..."_ Suara Levy bergetar.

Gajeel sontak mengangkat kepalanya, kaget benar dengan pengungkapan itu. Matanya terfokus kini pada si gadis mungil berambut biru, mata merah itu mengecil, bertemu dengan hazel mungil itu dengan seksama sesaat sebelum akhirnya Gajeel menghela nafas.

"Ho, _Shitteru."_

Jawaban itu pendek, namun serta merta menusuk hati Levy. _Solid Script Mage _ itu kemudian lambat menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, dia hampir menangis.

"...Jawaban macam apa itu...?" Levy menutup mulut dengan tangannya, nyaris terisak."A-aku tidak ingin jawaban seperti itu, Gajeel..."

"Lantas _apa_ yang kau mau?" Gajeel menantang.

"_Aku ingin kamu tahu kalau AKU CINTA KAMU!"_ Levy berteriak, "Aku hanya ingin kepastian, Gajeel..."

Levy melanjutkan isakannya, membiarkan Gajeel dalam diam.

"...Kamu yang bilang kalau _aku nggak boleh tinggalkan kamu_. ..."

"..."

"...Tapi kamu sendiri yang sudah _mencampakkan aku..."_

"..."

"Aku _nggak _ bisa sendirian tanpa kamu Gajeel."

"..."

"_...Jadi tolong, kembali padaku..."_

"..."

"..."

Kalimat Levy berhenti, tergantikan dengan tangisan yang terisak-isak. Gajeel tertunduk, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"_...Aku juga mencintaimu, Levy..."_

Levy sontak mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap penuh harap lelaki itu.

"_...Tapi tidak bisa."_

Levy tersentak, pandangan penuh harap itu berubah menjadi nanar.

"Kenapa…?" Suara Levy terdengar sangat lemah, "...Lantas kenapa...?"

Gajeel menghela nafas, "Aku sudah menyakitimu dan teman-temanmu, merusak guildmu, dan Master pun tidak akan _pernah_ memaafkan aku." Gajeel menggoyangkan kepalanya, "Kau mencintaimu, aku pun mencintaimu..."

Pandangan Gajeel kian rapuh, "...Namun aku tidak bisa lebih jauh_ sebatas_ rasa, Levy."

Levy menggeleng, "Aku sudah tidak pernah mengingat kejadian itu _sekalipun,_ Gajeel." Suaranya serak, "Aku tidak pernah-"

"Tapi aku _selalu_ mengingatnya." Gajeel memotong dengan parau, "Aku selalu terbawa mimpi buruk, bahkan ketika misi. Meskipun aku berusaha _memaafkan_ diriku sendiri, namun aku tidak bisa..."

"...Aku bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau aku sudah mati-"

"_Tapi bohong, kan?"_

Suara itu pelan, namun menarik perhatian segenap anggota guild. Pelak sudah, mereka semua berpaling ke arah pintu Guild.

Gajeel hafal benar suara itu, saingan terberatnya setelah Natsu. Tanpa berniat menoleh, Gajeel menahan kalimatnya berlanjut dengan geraman.

Sosok berambut kuning itu melangkah tegap, tangannya tersilang di dada.

"Tapi kau _bohong,_ Gajeel Redfox."

"_Laxus."_ Gajeel mendecih, tetap tanpa berbalik. "Ini _bukan_ urusanmu."

"_Ah, hontou ka?"_ Laxus memicingkan matanya. Kepalanya dimiringkan.

"Dimana Master, Laxus?" Erza menyahut. "Mestinya kau bersama Beliau, kan?"

"Ya, _mestinya_." Laxus menjawab lantang. Dia membuka lengannya. "Namun Kakek terlihat sangat sibuk jadi dia pun menyuruhku pulang. Council sial, mereka membuat jadwal rapat yang hanya sehari menjadi sangat lama. Aku bosan."

"Makanya aku langsung pulang, "Laxus mulai berjalan, mendekati meja dengan buah apel di atas piring di salah satu meja –meraih, menggigitnya lantas lanjut melangkah.

"Dan ternyata apa yang aku dapat?" Laxus bertanya pada seisi Guild, " Di salah satu kota aku mendengar bahwa_ seorang_ penyihir telah berhasil mengalahkan seekor naga yang baru saja melakukan pembantaian beberapa minggu sebelumnya."

"_Hentikan..."_Gajeel bergumam, Laxus mendengarnya.

Dikunyahnya cepat buah apel ,"Ha? Apa?"Laxus melingkarkan telapak tangan kirinya di telinga, "Jangan bilang kau tidak ingin diketahui _rahasia_ yang kau dapat dari_ MEMBUNUH DAIYR__Ū__! GAJEEL! HAHAHA!"_

Laxus tertawa terbahak-bahak, Gajeel nyaris berkeringat. Tertawa nista Laxus yang tidak dipahami seisi Guild mengundang kerut dahi. Bahkan Erza tak berkata apapun.

Namun Wendy bak menyadari sesuatu.

"_Daiyrū?"_ Wendy mengulangi, lantas kemudian berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"_Uuhmm.._._ Daiyrū'tte..._" Dia bergumam tipis seraya memutar memorinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Wendy reflek menutup mulutnya!

"_AH!"_

Wajah Wendy seketika memucat, Charlie menyadari itu.

"_Doishta? _Wendy?"

Wendy bergetar tubuhnya.

"I-Itu..." Wendy tergagap, "N-Nggak mungkin, kan?"

"_Eh?"_ Natsu pun menangkap gelagat aneh Wendy, "Ada yang aneh, Wendy?"

"_Daiyrū..."_ Wendy menelan ludah. "N-Naga material terkuat... N-Naga berlian."

"Naga Berlian?" Natsu memekik, alisnya bertaut tanda belum mengerti. Dia mengangkat dagunya, "Hei, jelaskan padaku, Laxus!"

"Ho, Wendy? Anak cerdas. Pasti kau tahu itu." Laxus menyeringai, dia berjalan memutari Gajeel. Kunyahan terakhir apelnya diselesaikan. Lantas kemudian dibuangnya sembarangan.

"Di dunia ini ada banyak _Dragon Slayer._ Tidak hanya Natsu, Gajeel dan Wendy, yang menjadi generasi pertama yang masih menerima langsung _Metsuryū Mahou._ Kemudian dilanjutkan oleh orang sepertiku yang mendapat asupan _Dragon Lacrima,_ dan tidak juga hanya seperti Sting dan Rogue dari _Sabertooth_ yang digelari generasi ketiga_."_ Laxus menarik nafas sekali,"Namun tahukah kalian bahwa generasi pertama memiliki rahasia terbesar untuk memiliki kekuatan _baru?"_

"_Yameru..."_ Gajeel menggeram dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk. Laxus tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha! Jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua tidak tahu, Natsu! Wendy!" Laxus mengacungkan telunjuknya bergantian kepada mereka. Natsu tak bergeming, bukannya perduli dengan _kekuatan_ itu. Namun entah kenapa, dia merasa ada yang aneh pada _Laxus._

"Hh, maka akan kuberitahu..." Laxus berhenti di salah satu kursi, mendudukkan dirinya.

"... Bahwa dengan membunuh naga yang _mempunyai sifat dasar elemen yang sama_, maka dia akan-"

_**PRAAAANNG!**_

_**BRAAAAAAKKK!**_

Kalimat Laxus terhenti, tergantikan oleh suara ledakan yang terdengar begitu cepat. Dua kali. Natsu tak melihat ataupun menyadari sesuatu yang kurang, pandangannya terpaku pada kursi dimana Laxus duduk tiba-tiba hancur dihiasi asap. Suara _sesuatu _ yang pecah, kemudian ledakan yang memekkakkan. Membuat kawasan hancur terbentang kemudian sepanjang area meja yang tadi diduduki Laxus ke dinding, namun-

"_Gajeel?"_ Natsu berbisik.

_**BLAAAARRR!**_

Gelegar halilintar kuning mencuat, menghempaskan sosok Laxus keluar dari reruntuhan. Tekanan hawa magis memekat, aura kilat kuning terlihat samar-samar di sekitar tubuh Laxus.

"_Laxus!" _

"_Laxus-san!"_

Namun yang dipanggil menyeringai, pandangan kejinya mengarah tajam ke arah sosok yang baru saja menghempaskannya.

"_Sono tori da_..." Sahutnya. Laxus bergumam sembari menunggu tipis asap yang menutupi_ dirinya._"... Dia akan mendapatkan teknik baru yang bahkan bisa membuat dirinya _jauh_ lebih kuat hingga kalian tidak mungkin mengenalinya."

"_Atarashi... METSURY__Ū MAHOU!"_

Laxus tertawa nista lagi, mendengarnya Natsu _entah kenapa_ berkeringat dingin.

_Atarashi metsuryū mahou?_

Saat asap sempurna hilang sudah, Natsu menelah ludah. Dia sudah biasa kalau pingsan _sedetik _sesudah memulai bertarung dengan Laxus, ataupun berakhir dengan babak belur kalau sembarangan menantang Gildarts. Namun...

Natsu _sama sekali_ tak percaya dengan pemandangan ini.

Sosok_ itu_ berdiri tegap, menarik kembali tinjunya dalam posisi menyiku. Rambut hitam gondrongnya berkibar, keringat tak muncul barang setitik pun di dahinya. Gajeel tidak sedikitpun terlihat kelelahan, padahal dirinya baru saja...

"G-Gajeel... Bagaimana bisa..."

Fried terbata-bata, _Jutsushiki-_nya musnah hanya dengan sebuah tinju. Seisi Guild menyadari kekalutan yang sama. Entah apa yang sudah _didapatkan _ Gajeel, itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diterima banyak orang secara positif.

_Fairy Tail kedatangan monster yang bisa menghancurkan jutsushiki Fried? Yang bahkan tidak bisa dihancurkan Master Makarov?_

_Fairy Tail mendapat pasukan baru yang mampu dengan mudah memukul mundur Laxus?_

Bagi siapapun, itu kabar baik sekaligus _buruk._

Levy tak lagi menutup mulutnya, dia turunkan pelan-pelan tangannya meski pandanganya tetap nanar. Dia bergumam pelan,

"_Gajeel..."_

"Gajeel-kun..." Juvia bergumam takut-takut. Gray menyadari situasi tak mengenakkan itu, Ia maju melangkah

"_Hei-hei, machigaru!_" Gray mengibaskan tangannya. "Kalau memang itu masalahnya lantas kenapa kau _meninggalkan _Levy, menghiraukan segala macam perhatian yang telah dia berikan padamu, Gajeel?"

Gajeel memalingkan kepalantya sedikit ke arah Gray.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Jawaban asal-asalan itu memacu amarah Gray, "Apa maksudmu, _Brengsek?"_

"Levy jelas-jelas mencintaimu, _bodoh! _"Natsu tak mau kalah. "Lagipula dia sudah memaafkanmu! Jangan terlalu terbawa harga diri, Gajeel!"

"_Aye!"_

"_So yo!_" Lucy menyahut, "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Levy... _Tidak,_ kau tidak bisa meninggalkan seorang pun dari seorang _nakama_ di Fairy Tail!"

"Lagipula kau tidak punya alasan _logis _untuk meninggalkan _nakama-_mu, Gajeel." Erza pun menimpali, tatapan tajam itu tertangkap mata merah Gajeel dengan berbalik sebelah badan.

Gajeel menggaruk sedikit telinganya,

"Aku dan Levy adalah urusan pribadi, yang kau tidak perlu mengikuti atau mencampurinya, _Gray, Salamander, Erza._Kau juga, gadis _cheerlader." _

Kalimat Gajeel menekan di sebutah nama di akhir. _Strongest Team_ mengumpat,

"_Ukh!"_

"Kalian tidak perlu menanyakan hal _tabu_ semacam itu pada Gajeel. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza." Laxus kembali bersuara, "Gajeel hanya takut jikalau dekat dengan_ Levy_ maka akan membahayakan dirinya... Gadis yang dicintainya-"

"_Laxus!"_ Gajeel mengumpat kasar, _"TUTUP MULUTMU!"_

Levy sedari tadi menonton, dan akhirnya dia pun menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi...Gajeel-_AKH!"_

Levy tidak berbicara lebih banyak, dia menunduk karena tangannya telah dipiting seseorang. Susah payah Levy menoleh ke belakang, dan dilihatnya Laxus tengah mengunci kedua tangannya. Tidak hanya itu, secepat kilat laxus membawa Levy ke lantai atas. Memperlihatkan dirinya di pinggir balkon.

"L...Laxus..._UKH!_"

Laxus mempererat kuncian tangannya, membuat Levy tak pelak mengaduh. Seisi guild yang tentu saja memperhatikan itu terperanjat sangat dari lantai bawah.

"_Levy!"_ Jet dan Gajeel meneriakkan nama itu berbarengan.

Droy ikut mendebat,"T-Tunggu dulu, Laxus! Bukankah kau tadi bilang-"

"_Dakara omoshiroi..."_ Laxus menjilati bibirnya, "Orang yang telah mendapatkan kekuatan baru bahkan mampu memukulku mundur, aku ingin tahu _sampai_ mana batasnya..."

Gajeel muak,

"_Tsk!"_

"Jadi ternyata..."

"Gajeel..."

Melihat fenomena yang berlangsung sangat cepat membuat Fairy Tail kebingungan. Di antara kebenaran yang entah disampaikan oleh Laxus, kebingungan yang melanda Gajeel. Entah bagaimana mereka harus terlebih dahulu menyesaikan ini.

Menyadari kegalauan yang menggerogoti Fairy Tail, Laxus melirik sesenti ke arah Levy yang menahan sakit dilengannya. Dengan pandangan jijik laxus mempererat kembali kunciannya, membuat Levy kembali berteriak kecil,

"_ARGH!"_

"_...Bertarunglah denganku Gajeel,"_ Laxus menyipitkan alisnya, "Jika kau menang, maka aku akan lepaskan Levy..."

"... Tapi jika kau kalah..." Laxus menerbitkan seringai kejinya lagi, menimbulkan geram pada seluruh Guild,

"_... Levy akan jadi milikku, selamanya..."_

Gajeel menggeram murka, _"K-Konoyaro..."_

"K-Kejam...Kejam sekali..." Warren berkomentar dalam bisikan.

"_N-Nande Hidoi koto-ga?"_ Bahkan Cana pun mengecam.

Wakaba bergumam, _"Ano yaro..."_

"G-Gajeel-kun..." Juvia tidak bisa berkomentar lagi, dia nyaris menangis. Levy menahan sakit yang menyiksa lengannya dengan menggigit bibir, air matanya yang barusan mengering kembali lagi. Levy terisak tipis menahan sakit.

"_G-Gajeel..."_

Tanpa diberitahu oleh makhluk apapun, Gajeel tahu bahwa kalimat yang nyaris tak terdengar seperti bisikan itu adalah _permintaan _minta tolong.

Dan _tanpa_ diminta pun, Gajeel akan langsung menyelamatkan perempuan kutu buku itu. Gajeel pun menyadari, refleknya –entah kenapa-_ selalu_ meningkat drastis jika digunakan untuk _menyelamatkan_ Levy McGarden. Tak usah tanya soal stamina, tak usah tanya peristiwa di _Tenroujima._ Gajeel bisa bergerak lebih cepat dari serangan petir _Laxus,_ ketika itu. Untuk menyelamatkan _Levy._

Namun apakah benar-benar kekuatannya meningkat karena _seorang _ Levy?

Gajeel tak mampu menjawab. Namun dia menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang tengah berada di _posisi_ yang sulit.

Di _posisi _manakah dia akan berdiri? Posisi _Fairy Tail no nakama-_kah?

_Tidak._ Dia tidak bisa sembarangan mengambil pihak. Hampir lima hari ini dia telah menjauhi mereka, dan dengan itu berdiri di antara mereka hanyalah akan memberikan tekanan batin.

Gajeel berpikir keras, memaksa keringat sebutir biji jagung keluar dari dahinya. _Sialan,_ batinnya. Gajeel mengumpati kebodohan dirinya. _Sialan_..._Sialan..._

Di hitungan ketiga, Gajeel bak menyadari sesuatu. Dia tersentak, dan dengan itu Gajeel mengangkat kepalanya.

"_Oi, Lax-!"_

Belum selesai kalimatnya, Gajeel terkejut. Di dinding sudah berlari seseorang dengan kepalan tinju yang menyala-nyala. _Natsu _menyerang Laxus.

"_Beraninya, kau! Laxus!"_

Laxus terkekeh, Natsu berang.

"_KARYU NO TEKK-!"_

_**BLAAAAARRR!**_

"UGH!"

Jurus itu tak terselesaikan, Natsu belum sempat melancarkan tinjunya tatkala sambaran petir Laxus keburu merobohkan lelaki api itu. Natsu terkapar seketika di lantai balkon

"_A-a-a-a-a-..."_ Mata Natsu berkunang-kunang.

"Si bodoh itu..." Gajeel menggeram. Dia menelan ludahnya sekali lantas berteriak lantang,

"Oi, Laxus!"

Laxus memutar matanya, "Ho?"

Gajeel menajamkan pandangannya, "Kuterima tantanganmu!"

Laxus tak henti menampilkan senyum remehnya, Gajeel berteriak lagi.

"Dengan satu syarat!"

Laxus menautkan dahinya, tanpa berniat memotong. Gajeel pun melanjutkan,

"..._KAU TIDAK MEMPUNYA IZIN UNTUK MENYENTUH LEVY HINGGA AKU KALAH, BRENGSEK..."_ Gajeel menggeram, _"MAKA LEPASKAN DIA, DAN AYO BERTARUNG SECARA JANTAN..."_

"_**...SESAMA DRAGON SLAYER!"**_

"HAHAHA! Menarik sekali!" Laxus tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dilepaskannya kuncian tangannya pada Levy. Levy mengaduh sekali, dan tanpa berpikir lebih lama lantas kemudian berlari ke arah tangga. Nahas, di anak tangga kesekian Levy tergelincir.

Gajeel membulat matanya, seraya menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi.

Levy jatuh terguling. Di detik berikutnya, putaran tubuh yang bertemu dengan lekukan anak tangga menghempaskan tubuhnya-_terpental ke bawah._

"_AKH!"_ Levy menjerit.

"_LEVY!"_

"_LEVY!"_

"_LEVY-CHAN!"_

Levy tak mampu berpikir lagi, dia menutup matanya, pasrah menunggu tubuhnya kelak terbentur di lantai.

_BRUK!_

Suara benturan itu ada, namun tidak sekeras yang diduga Levy sebelumnya. Lantai kayu yang disangkanya keras itu justru _sedikit_ lembut dengan aroma lelaki yang disukainya.

Levy menyadari sesuatu. Spontan mata hazel itu terbuka, menatap wajah yang tengah menunduk itu penuh rasa. Levy tak kuat menahan rasa harunya. Dia menangis perlahan.

"_G...Gajeel..? Hiks..."_

Gajeel tak urung mengangkat kepalanya, dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela rambut hitamnya. Dua hitungan lamanya sebelumnya akhirnya di Naga Besi membuka mulutnya,

"_Gomen na, Chisai..."_

"_Eh?"_

Mendengar permohonan maaf itu membuat Levy membulatkan matanya. Levy kini bisa melihat jelas wajah Gajeel yang kacau, membuat hati Levy bak semakin lemah.

"... Aku tidak bisa terus melindungimu jika musuhku bertambah banyak, _kecil..."_ Gajeel berbisik, "...Membunuh seekor naga dalam sebuah misi resmi telah membuatku banyak mendapatkan surat tantangan. Mereka bilang _ Kurogane, Fairy Tail no Saikyo Dragon Slayer..._ Sepanjang jalan aku sudah banyak mendengar perbincangan. Bukan untuk menjadi terkenal, namun untuk menjadi seorang yang _harus _ dikalahkan. Cih, orang-orang itu... Mereka bahkan mengatakan aku bisa mengalahkan 300 orang sendirian, entah gosip darimana mereka itu..."

Gajeel bercerita panjang lebar, pelan ia menghela nafasnya.

"... Aku tidak ingin kamu sedikitpun luka, _Chisai._ Makanya aku berbohong padamu."

Kepala Levy terangkat, dia sesaat terkejut tatkala Gajeel mengangkat pelan lehernya. Mendekapkan badan Levy ke dadanya,

"Maka izinkan aku untuk jujur kali ini, Levy. _Maafkan aku_..."

Levy mendengarkan dengan haru, dengan tubuh mereka yang berdekapan seperti ini Levy menangkap benar detak jantung Gajeel. Dia tahu lelaki ini tidak berbohong, dia tahu kalau lelaki ini tengah berada di posisi paling rapuh, dia tahu kalau lelaki tengah menyerahkan semua _kebodohan_ yang diketahuinya padanya. Levy tak kuat menahan tangis. Air matanya menitik lagi. Perlahan mengalir di pipinya sebelum akhirnya turun lepas ke bawah, membasahi baju Gajeel.

"_Dakara atashi no soba o hōchi shinaide... Gajeel."_

Gajeel kaget bukan main, ditariknya wajahnya dari dekapan Levy.

"_Hoka ni dare... a-atashi o mamoru koto ga dekiru...?_ " Levy menahan gagap di bicaranya, menatap tepat di mata Gajeel, "...Nggak ada selain kamu, Gajeel_..."_

Gajeel tersentuh hatinya bukan main. Ia menahan isak, perlahan, kemudian sebelum akhirnya menangis tersedu-sedu.

"_Oi!"_

Gajeel tersentak kaget, suara dingin itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang penting. Gajeel menarik nafasnya, kemudian menatap Levy.

"Pertarunganku belum berakhir, Levy." Gajeel bergumam. _"Ore wa ittekuru."_

Levy menjawab lemah, "Uhm." Dipaksakannya mengangguk. _"Itta rashai, Gajeel."_

Gajeel tersenyum singkat,

"_Levy-chan!"_

Lucy berlari ke arah mereka berdua, Gajeel menyadari itu. Ditatapnya Lucy kemudian,

"_Levy no koto ga tanomu, Chia."_

Levy melongo, lantas kemudian mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Shinpaishinaide__!" _ Lucy tersenyum lantang, _"Anata ga sore o tatakau!"_

Gajeel tidak keburu menjawab, diserahkannya perlahan tubuh Levy pada Lucy sebelum tertawa tipis.

"_Ge-he..._ Kau tidak ingin menghancurkan Guild, kan? Laxus?_"_

Laxus melihat Gajeel membalikkan badannya penuh, pertanda serius. Peringai itu tidak pelak membuat Laxus menyeringai,

"Cukup di halaman saja, aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku untuk bertarung, _Kurogane."_

.

.

.

.

Tak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi penengah, namun yang pasti keduanya tak bisa dihentikan.

Natsu masih terkapar, Happy menangisinya. Lucy memapah Levy untuk berdiri. Gray, bersama orang-orang _terkuat_ Fairy Tail menguntit mereka _berdua_ dari belakang. Menjaga dari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Erza menarik nafas. Tanpa berusaha menduga-duga, namun toh udara yang mengisi paru-parunya terasa _berat._

Hawa pembunuh perlahan mulai menekan di sekeliling. Langit masih biru, waktu pun masih pagi, namun suasana pertarungan kelas S telah tercium di hidung. Detak jantung terasa, denyut nadi terdengar, serakan daun bersua. Alam seakan mendukung penuh pertarungan yang akan diadakan _dua naga._

Laxus mengambil jarak, berdiri seraya melemaskan otot-ototnya. Gajeel berdiri tak jauh, hanya sekitar sepuluh langkah dari Laxus. Mereka bertatapan, dan kemudian-

"_**METSURYŪ OGI..."**_

Tekanan energi perlahan meluap dari tubuh Gajeel, namun ganjil. Gajeel menghempaskan tenaganya tanpa adanya perubahan _Tetsuryū no Uroko_ sebagaimana biasa dia lakukan. Tanah bergetar, oksigen pun terasa menekan.

"A-Apa ini?"

"Badanku terasa berat!"

"_UGH!"_

Laxus bergumam, "Kau benar-benar ingin serius, eh?"

"Kau yang memintaku untuk memperlihatkan _jurus_ baruku." Gajeel menjawab, "Akan sedikit mempersingkat waktu untuk hari ini jika aku memakai _OGI."_

"Akan kuperlihatkan _padamu, Laxus!"_

Laxus terkekeh,

"_Omoshiroi!"_

Laxus menghempaskan kilat halilintarnya, menyebarkan hawa listrik yang memekat kuning. Gajeel merasakan energi sihir yang semakin kental dengan aroma _Dragon, _ lantas kemudian menyeringai sadis.

Otot tubuh Laxus menebal, taringnya pun memanjang. Gajeel menunggu Laxus usai mengakrifkan_ Dragon Force-_nya sembari tetap mengalirkan _metsuryū-_nya ke sekitar,

"_**METSURYŪ OGI..."**_ Laxus menggumamkan kata yang sama dengan Gajeel sebelumnya, yang lantas kemudian ditanggapi Gajeel dengan tawa buas. Dihempaskan langkah besinya hingga melontar ke depan, begitu pula Laxus.

"_GOMA__-!"_

"_K__OGEKI__-!"_

"BERHENTI!"

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan gerak mereka berdua. Baik Gajeel maupun Laxus tak jadi melanjutkan serangan. Mereka serempak menoleh ke arah suara, menyaksikan si empunya yang tengah berjalan mendekat.

Laxus mengangkat alisnya, _"jiji?"_

_**BUAGH!**_

"_I-Ittai!"_

Bogem raksasa meninju Laxus, menimpanya dari atas. Mau tak mau Laxus mengaduh.

Makarov menggeram, menarik tinjunya lantas kemudian berteriak lantang.

"_BAKAEYARO! INI DI LUAR RENCANA, LAXUS!"_

Laxus meringis, dibersihkan kepalanya dari debu yang mungkin menempel. Duduk bersila lantas bergumam,

"Ha? Mana yang salah?" Laxus _innocent._

Kedut urat di dahi Makarov berlipat empat, Dia menggeram murka.

"_BUAAAAAKAAAA! OGIIIII! YANG OGI!"_

Laxus melengos, "_Tsk! Sore wa tada jutsu ja__nai ka?"_

Makarov kesal bukan main.

"_SORE JA RIYU DEWA NAI! SORE WA bla... blaa.. blaa... DAKARA bla... bla... bla..."_

Makarov ceramah tanpa henti, Laxus ogah-ogahan. Dia bersila dan ketika Makarov mendapatkannya _tidak_ perhatian, Makarov berteriak lagi.

Pertengkaran kakek –cucu ini membuat seluruh member guild _sweatdrop._ Gajeel bingung bukan main, dia jadi ikut-ikutan _sweatdrop._

" O-Oi..." Gajeel tergagap. _"__M-Matte_..."

Makarov tak memperdulikan sekitarnya, dia terus mengomel hingga Mirajane datang mendekatinya. Otomatis, wajah tahi itu membuat Gajeel bak kambing conge.

"_Master, okaerinasai."_

"_Oh, Mirajane janai ka!_" Makarov menganggut-nganggut. Dia lantas berjalan tak perduli dengan Laxus yang masih bersila di tanah, maupun dengan Gajeel yang tengah bingung. Lucy dan Levy berjalan mendekati Gajeel. Bersama Gray dan Erza.

"Gajeel!" Seru Gray dan Lily bersamaan.

"_Gajeel-san Daijobu ka na?"_ Wendy turut ikut.

"_Nanto ka..."_Gajeel memperbaiki posisi berdirinya.

"Master sudah kembali, dan sepertinya ada yang harus kita dengar. " Erza menimpali, "_Dare demo ga iitainara, Gajeel?"_

Gajeel sesaat bergeming,_ "Nani mo..."_ Dia melirik Levy.

"Kakimu?"

Levy menggeleng, "_Uhm. _Sudah tidak apa-apa, Gajeel. Wendy menyembuhkanku."

"_So ka."_

Gajeel kemudian menoleh ke arah dimana Makarov baru selesai ceramah. Laxus terlihat uring-uringan, dia akhirnya berdiri lantas turut berjalan –mendampingi Mirajane mengiringi Makarov ke halaman Guild –tatkala Makarov kemudian bak melupakan sesuatu, lantas kemudian berhenti.

"_Gajeel, tatto?"_

Gajeel menautkan alisnya,

"_Hai?"_

Makarov menghela nafas, "Betapa besarpun dosamu, Guild tetaplah menjadi tetap kembali pulang. Di sana ada keluarga, _nakama,_ serta cinta yang senantiasa menunggu." Makarov berbalik badan, "Masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang paling jauh, tidak dapat dicapai. Namun kau bisa mencium wanginya dengan memperbaiki hari ini, masa depan. Masa lalu tidak akan pernah mengejarmu, Gajeel..."

Gajeel membulatkan matanya, dia menunduk tragis dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_Daga... ore wa..."_

Makarov tersenyum, kemudian berbalik berjalan menuju Guild.

"Jangan pernah sia-siakan orang-orang yang _mencintaimu_ hanya karena kau tidak bisa membahagiakan mereka_, _namun justru kehadiranmu di sisi mereka adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah mampu bisa digantikan oleh apapun, _Gajeel Redfox." _

Gajeel tak berani lagi mengangkat kepalanya, Dia menangis perlahan, kemudian tersedu-sedu.

"_Hai..." _Gajeel mengatur isak, _"Arigatou..."_

Levy yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya mengurungkan kedip matanya, berjalan ke depan Gajeel yang tengah menangis.

_**CUP!**_

Tanpa suara, Levy berjinjit –mengecup sedetik bibir pemuda itu. Gajeel tersentak kaget. Dia tanpa sedikitpun menyadari kehadiran sang gadis yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Gajeel kemudian memeluk _Si Kutu Buku_ ke dekapannya erat, ditariknya pinggang mungil itu pada dirinya. Levy kaget, namun kemudian dibalas pelukan itu dengan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Gajeel. Detik-detik kemudian kedua _mage _ ini menjauhkan wajah mereka –mendekatkannya kembali dengan posisi hidung bertautan, dan –hingga akhirnya-

Bibir mereka menyatu sempurna.

Dan semuanya bernafas lega.

Ya, karena meskipun mendapatkan _monster_ baru, Fairy Tail tak perlu galau karena sudah ada _majikan_ yang kutu buku.

**-OWARI-**

**_VOCAB'S:_  
**

**_Dakara atashi no soba o hōchi shinaide... Gajeel:_**_ Maka dari itu jangan pergi dari sisiku... Gajeel_

**_Sore wa tada jutsu ja_****_nai ka?:_** _ Itu nggak cuma 'sekedar' jurus saja?_

**_Dare demo ga iitainara?: _**_ Ada yang ingin kau katakan?_

* * *

**_._**

_**AN:** _Hahaha... Updatenya baru dua minggu kemudian nyak? Ane kira nggak terlalu lama lah, hitung-hitung Hiro juga baru ngapdet manganya lagi XD

Okay, mungkin sekali lagi sebagai seorang baru di fandom FT, ane emang tipe ngetik yang panjang-panjang XD Jadi jikalau alurnya disini rumit, dialog yang bertaburan, atau pun diksi dan deskripsi yang kurang pas mohon maaf ya? Hehehe...

Well, sedikit silaturrahim bisa menjalin hubungan lebih baik. d(^_^)b _Thank you for reading, and..._

**-MIND 2 REVIEW?-**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
